


Day 9 - Akashi - nowhere

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s the perfect match, with the perfect background. But he despises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Akashi - nowhere

He’s sitting on a bench in their locker room. Alone. His team mates left already and even though at least three of them asked to go out to eat something, he opted to stay back. He needs time to think, to be alone, to take in the full shame of losing for the first time. Yeah. The Winter Cup… He feels weirdly empty inside, is not even scared of what his father will say. He can see it now, this path that his father told him to go - it leads into nowhere.

He’s sitting on a table in a fancy restaurant. The suit he’s wearing was expensive, the food he’s eating is delicious, the woman (actually, she’s still a girl, like he’s still a boy) looks marvelous. They talk about everything important, she’s smart and pretty, keeps her voice even, uses the right vocabulary. She’s the perfect match, with the perfect background. But he despises her. Because she’s the farthest away from the person his mother was. Her eyes are not filled with soft, passionate love, her voice does not carry warmth, does not feel like a cozy blanket. She is in born into the world his father wants him to reign. This leads into nowhere.

And Akashi is alone and lonely, silent and muted, knows everything but doesn’t know what to do. He knows that this path he’s walking on won’t lead him anywhere, but does he have a choice?

On a sunny winter day, he sees you, just passing by… but he sees a different path, leading towards you. And it doesn’t feel like nowhere at all.


End file.
